señor de los anillos parodia
by nienna luthien
Summary: bueno una historia despues del señor de los anillos que os voya decir que aveces se me va la cabeza espero que os guste un saludo nienna


Capitulo 1: estupideces de elfos rubios y gorrones en tu casa Erase una vez en algún remoto lugar abandonado de la mano de dios Vivian unos tipos extraños ellos eran los hobbits.  
Tipo pequeño que asta un niño de 7 años les ganaría en estatura y con unos pies muy feos por cierto.  
No hablaban con nadie extraño y se dedicaban a beber y a fumar en pipa.  
Pero había uno de ellos que era diferente a todos frodo él había vivido una historia en la que tubo que salvara todo el mundo de un señor oscuro y bla bla bla (ya os sabéis la historia ¿no.  
Bueno comencemos:  
Iba corriendo por el bosque un elfo rubio a toda pastilla atraviesa árboles campos casas es Fernando alonso señoras y señores (es broma.  
Al final llega a su destino la casa de nuestro adorable pero pequeño frodo.  
-hola al fin llego-dijo el elfo rubio moviendo la cabeza para que su pelo ondeara en el aire(estilo anuncio pantem porque yo lo valgo XD)  
-pero ¿a ti que té pasa tío? Té as cargado mi puerta-dijo frodo el pequeño pero valiente hombrecito.  
-lo siento es que no me a dado tiempo de abrirla.  
-bueno pasa-dijo este de mala gana.  
Al entrar allí había un anciano de aspecto chiflado con un sombrero del siglo pasado y un hombre que parecía que no se había duchado en años y que parecía que todo ese tiempo se lo había pasado de fiesta.  
-hombre legolas pareces cansado ven siéntate y tomate algo-dijo el anciano llamado gandalf.  
-si y come algo-dijo el hombre que se llamaba Aragón.  
-frodo saca el pan de lembas y la bebida de la alegría-dijo el anciano.  
(A saber que llevaba la bebida de la alegría ¿y que fumarían en la pipa)  
Allí se pasaron horas y horas gorroneado del pobre frodo y su despensa en esto que tocan a la pared porque no había puerta ya que legotas se lo había cargado.  
Frodo sale cabreado porque ya le han jodido toda si reserva como para que vengan más.  
-coño pero esto que es socorro socorro-grita como un loco corriendo hacia la cocina.  
-¿qué pasa frodo?-dijo Aragón.  
-orcos orcos en la puerta-dice histérico perdido.  
-ah se me había olvidado por eso viene tan corriendo porque me perseguían los orcos-dijo legolas.  
-¿qué? Y ¿tu no sabes lechar que me los tienes que atraer a mí?-dice un frodo apunto de tirarse de los pelos.  
-si hombre te imaginas yo luchando y ¿si me desfiguran la cara? Y ¿si me rompo una uña?-dijo legolas llorando como un loco.  
-y ¿este porque llora? Serás nenaza-dijo frodo.  
-mi cara mi caraaaaaaaa-dijo el rubio llorando como un loco.  
-que insensible eres-dijo el anciano abrazando al elfo.  
-oye que hay orcos ahí fuera ¡alguien me hace caso de una puñetera vez! Dejar de consolar a la nenaza y ayudarme.  
A lo que el rubio sigue llorando y los demás consolándole.  
En la puerta:  
-dame un cigarro tío que el enano este sé a cagado encima y no viene-dijo uno de los orcos.  
-dame un trago de vino tú a mí y saca la merienda que este tiene pa rato-dijo otro de ellos.  
Y dentro de la casa.  
Un frodo desperado pega gritos sin cesar y nadie le hace caso.  
De repente aparece un hobbit llamado sam(no peguntes por donde a entrado porque ni yo lo sé pero a sí es la historia en fin ¿por donde iba)  
-aquí estoy frodo yo té salvare-dijo sam tambaleándose (se había metido media bodega el solito de esa bebida que llaman la bebida de la felicidad )  
-pero que vas a salvar tu mejor ve a rezar por tu alma por sobre exceso de bebida de la felicidad-dijo un frodo rojo del cabreo que llevaba.  
-si que si que te voy a salvar.  
Pero no termino la frase porque un frodo histérico le metió un botellazo de aquí te espero y nuestro valiente pero borracho sam se durmió la mona.  
Al final frodo se armo de valor y salio a ver que narices hacían allí esos orcos.  
-haber ¿qué queréis?-dijo frodo.  
-queremos a la niña rubia-dijo uno de ellos.  
-yo no soy una niña-dijo legolas apunto de una depresión de por vida.  
-¿para que queréis a la niña rubia?-dijo frodo.  
-nos debe 20 talegos que a perdido en la ruleta de la fortuna.  
Frodo cogio a la niña digo al niño de los cabellos rubios y lo arrastro asta la puerta.  
-ala aquí lo tenéis le das los 20 talegos y que se piren de mi casa que todo el puñetero poblado nos mira.  
Al final el rubio pero apuesto elfotes pago y pudieron pasar una velada agradable claro que con la consecuencia de que te comen las reservas de todo el invierno y mas.  
¿continuara?. 


End file.
